


Rainy Days

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Setting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy day Erwin finds himself bored and to his amusement, Levi comes storming in with a bulge in his pants that Erwin is pretty sure was caused by one of the trainees.</p>
<p>Levi must insist otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Once wrote for someone dear to me. One who decided she didn't want to be my friend anymore. I don't know why. None of that matters, though. Ya'll can enjoy the story, or not.

**Rainy Days**

 

Rain drops splattered against the window, creating a soft chorus in the otherwise silent building. It was times like these that Erwin could look over the important documents and sign them, or toss them in the waste bin. There was nothing of interest tonight, however, creating an over-all feeling of boredom within his bones, so when the door burst open, Erwin perked up, for there was only one soldier that blatantly, and carelessly forced the door open.

“Fucking brats, arguing as always,” Levi grumbled as he strode in, after slamming the door shut. “I was going to feed them to the titans if they didn’t shut up,” Levi continued on his tirade.

An amused smirk graced Erwin’s lips. “Oh?” The stories Levi had about the trainee’s were always amusing to listen to.

“Yeah, fucking Jaeger—“

Erwin half listened, half stared at the curves of Levi’s lips, and… _Ah, what’s this_? “Levi, who caught your interest?” Pausing mid-sentence, Levi snapped his mouth shut as pink flitted across his face.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Levi indignantly looked away, and folded his arms across his chest.

Resting his elbows on the table, Erwin set his chin on the palms of his hands. “Was it little Arlert again?” Erwin mused, with the slightest hint of jealousy that made Levi cringe. “He went on another tangent, yes? A particular strategy he came up with, despite being born of the poor and ignorant, like you?” Erwin knew Levi saw some of himself in Armin, which was part of where the attraction came from of late. “He’s an inspiration to you and it makes you hard.” Levi flushed harder and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Shut the fuck up old man. It’s nothing like that. Its just he reminds me of you.” Levi snapped, defensively.

“So it was Arlert,” Erwin purred, with an amused glint shining in his eyes. He got the confirmation he was seeking. “My, I’m rather jealous, Levi. Are you fancying a younger version of me? One that, maybe, just maybe you can fuck like a ragdoll?” Erwin feigned hurt that made Levi’s skin crawl.

“Fuck no,” Levi spat, having no interest in the blonde brat.The boner was purely coincidental. Levi kept telling himself that. 

“Prove it, then,” Erwin leaned back in the chair, and rested his limbs on the arms of the chair.

“Horny fucker,” Levi muttered as he knelt on to his knees and started fumbling with Erwin’s buckles and clothes.

_Ziiiiiip._ Levi reached his hand into Erwin’s pants and pulled the penis out.

“Says the one with a hard on over a fifteen year old boy that looks like me,” Erwin mused and spread his legs and set his chin on his knuckles, while he looked down at Levi, interested to see what he would do.

“I don’t want to fuck him,” Levi insisted, and flicked his tongue across the tip of the head.

“Sure,” Erwin droned doubtfully and watched Levi swirl his tongue around the top portion of the length.

Each of the tongue’s caresses against the warm flesh sent pleasurable shivers through Erwin’s body and within seconds he was hard, for Levi knew what the older man liked. Hearing the door creak open, Erwin snapped to attention and set his arm on the desk, curling it in a way to hide Levi’s head.

A blonde head with blue doe eyes peeked inside of the room. “U-uhm, Commander Smith?” Armin’s tentative voice made Levi choke.

“What is it Armin?” Erwin inquired, feigning genuine concern.

Armin fidgeted for a moment. “W-well…” He looked to the side, unknowingly giving Erwin the perfect chance to make an involuntary expression of pleasure as Levi began to suck on the erection. “I have a…uh…new idea because the last one seemed faulty and I know we’ve all trained and remembered the first idea…but I truly believe this new one will cause the least amount of deaths.” Armin confessed, his eyes blazing with a confidence he hadn’t come in with.

“Mmm….tell me all about it.” Erwin said that, but his mind was focused on Levi’s soft tongue, swirling around the width of his dick. Armin obediently began to describe his new plan of action, and surprisingly enough, even in the haze of pleasure, Erwin flawlessly responded to Armin’s argument, and even debated it. Levi couldn’t fucking believe Erwin was so smooth. It made him wonder if he was doing this right. Fucking bastard. This was part of his plan, wasn’t it? To make him doubt his skills? Levi bobbed his head as he began to deep throat the cock.

Any grunt or face Erwin did utter, was easily explained away and the kid fucking bought it. He trusted the commander so utterly and completely that it was almost pathetic.

“I’ll inform the group tomorrow of the change in plans,” Erwin said with a dismissive voice, silently letting Armin know it was time for him to leave.

“Thank you. Have a goodnight, Commander.” Armin saluted Erwin and turned to leave. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, Erwin spoke again.

“And Arlert? You’ve been distracting Levi a lot lately. Whatever it is you’re doing, quit it and keep your unruly male friends in line.” Erwin warned Armin, who nodded with slight confusion in his eyes, which confirmed for the commander that Armin was oblivious to Levi’s attraction for him.

“Sorry, Sir. Understood Sir.” Armin stated and then left.

Another swallowing motion made Erwin’s member twitch. A stream of white left the tip, shooting into Levi’s throat. Levi swallowed what he could and licked the rest up. “Do you believe me now you old fart?” Levi asked, and wiped his mouth with the cravat.

“I might believe you more if you bend over.” Erwin suggested.

Levi rolled his eyes.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
